blues_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie
Robbie, the Cinnamon Rolly Artist, is one of Camrie's OCs. his song is Boys in the Street by Greg Holden Biography Ever since Robbie was little his mom has told him to be the best he can be, she's always told him he was perfect no matter what. Robbie believed it too, and for that he loved his mother. She always encoraged him to do his best even if his best wasn't that great. Though now he knows she only did it because at the time it was best for him not to understand the situation between his parents. When Robbie was four, his father cheated on his mother, thus creating his little sister. once discovering this other woman was pregnant, his father left Robbie and his mother to be there for his next child. After that, Robbie's mother became a druggie, and she fell out of it. Robbie's mother got caught using illegal drugs and reselling them, and Robbie was sent to live with his father and step mother/sister. Robbie lost contact with his mother after that because his father wouldn't allow him to have it. as Robbie grew older, the more his father grew mentally abusive because he is a stern and harsh man. Robbie developed anxiety over such things like the mental abuse, and also found he had anorexia. Ever since he was little he also knew one thing; He was in love with Maya, and he still knows he was. they had a great relationship but he had to leave because he discovered he had a son, but when he left to go be there for him, he discovered the mother already had a father figure in his life and Robbie was no longer needed. Robbie came back to be with Maya again, only to find she had a new guy too. robbie went into a state of depression, trying to win Maya back. he soon realized that there was no point, Maya and Ariel were happy together and he didn't want to ruin that for them. soon after that he was caught in a love triangle, trapped by both Camrie and Hayden. although Robbie was straight he began developing strange feelings for Hayden, which wouldn't stop growing. eventually Robbie and Hayden got married and robbie couldn't be happier. he is no longer attracted to females though like he was, but he certainly won't deny he was ever in love with a woman. Ten Words that Describe Him # Awkward # Nerdy # Cute # Shy # Sarcastic # Honest # Self-conscious # kind # sensitive # childish Trivia * is anorexic * extremely self conscious, likes wearing sweaters to hide scars * has extreme anxiety and has panic attacks fairly often * favorite show is American Horror Story * favorite book is Fifty Shades of Grey. also likes the Hunger Games, Harry Potter and Twilight series, with the occasional John Green fangirling * huge Taylor Swift fan * In love with Ryan Gosling * gets adorably clingy when he likes someone * hates when people call him by his full first name (Robert) * has 9 tattoos * when he is older he will have his own tattoo shop * he has a 5 year old son named Hunter * in the future him and Hayden will adopt three more children (Colton, Asher, Felicity) Gallery Category:Males Category:Camrie's OC's Category:First Generation Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gay Category:Aries Category:LGBT Characters